Everchanging
by jesuisnique
Summary: Songs can inspire people to feel many things, if you listen close enough. Drabble series.
1. Miss Nothing

**Disclaimer: **_Ja, maar niet te veel._

**Pairing**: _Severus Snape/Narcissa Malfoy _

**Song:**_ Miss Nothing - The Pretty Reckless__**

* * *

**_

Ruby red lips quirked up and arched eyebrows waggled.

"What about it, Sev?" Narcissa purred. "You, me and a bottle of fire whiskey?" She sent him a flirtatious wink and Severus laughed.

"What of Lucius?" he questioned, smirking at her and running his hands down her back.

Narcissa shivered and breathed, "Who's Lucius?" Severus answered by pressing his lips against hers, laughing.


	2. My Wena

**Disclaimer: **_Home to the palace to die..._

**Pairing/Characters: **_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans_

**Song:** _My Wena - Bowling For Soup_

* * *

Sirius grinned at Remus before turning around to Lily, who stared at him with a sense of foreboding.

"My wena is lonely tonight, Lily!" Sirius cried, crocodile tears falling from his grey eyes. Remus made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh and Lily just looked confused.

"Your wena, Sirius?" Lily questioned, wondering what the hell Sirius was on about. The wizard nodded and stuck his bottom lip out.

"Yes, my wena. Would you hold her for me? No one else wants to…" he trailed off, adding a sniff to his pleas, hoping Lily would take the bait. Lily looked suspicious but nodded anyway. Sirius flashed her a grin and wiped away the tears that had been pouring down his face.

"Thank you Lily!" And with that said, Sirius reached for his trousers. He leaped across the room to dodge the hexes Lily was throwing at him. And all throughout this, Remus just sat there and giggled.


	3. Someday

**Disclamier: **_Pardonnez-moi, monsieur. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

**Pairing:**_ Aruther Weasley/Molly Weasley_

**Song: **_Someday - Nickleback_

* * *

Arthur looked across the lobby at Molly. It had been two days, two horrific, agonising, long days since he had seen her and it was killing him. All because they had row about some stupid thing, Molly had taken the boys and left for her mothers house, leaving Arthur to listen to a silence that should have never existed. Looking at her, he couldn't help but feel awed at the sight of her, even after 14 years of marriage she was still able to make him act like an idiot with a flutter of her eye lashes. Arthur swallowed heavily and gathered up all of his Gryffindor courage.

"Molly!" he shouted. He saw Molly turn around and look at him will red rimmed eyes. He ran over to her and was grateful for her sudden lack of movement. He stared into chocolate brown eyes that he would gladly die for over and over again and his mind went blank like it had since he was in his 3rd year whenever she looked at him.

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered, desperation clear in his voice. "Please come home, please." His voice broke a bit at the end. Molly opened her mouth to say something, but shut it just as quickly.

"Someday," Arthur murmured, cupping her face and ghosting his thumb over her cheek. "Some how, I'll make all of this alright."

He sealed this promise with a soft kiss on her plump lips.

Throughout the remainder of their marriage, Arthur was never quite able to make it alright. He made it bloody spectacular.


	4. Never Grow Up

_Disclaimer: Now comes the mystery._

_Characters: Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley_

_Song: Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift_

* * *

He ran, feet crunching frost covered grass. He could hear thumps behind him, gaining the ground faster than he was. Ducking behind a old wooden shed, dulled with age and constant use, he drew a death breath and crouched, trying to be as still as stone. He heard the thumps come to a gradual stop nearby and hoped that the monster chasing him wouldn't find him. He closed his eyes tightly whenever he heard the monster walk towards his hiding place. Clothes rustled and a hand, tender in its movements, cupped his smaller cheek and stroked it softly.

"I can't see you," a child's voice whispered, his voice full of fear and innocence. "You're not there."

"Baby, it's mama."

Bright blue eyes snapped open and he drank in the sight of his mama. He threw his arms around her neck and buried his face in the crook of her neck, tears falling. Strong arms wrapped around his small body, offering him the protection only a parent could.

"Don't worry baby, it was just a nightmare," she whispered soothingly, torn at the sound of her baby sobbing. "I won't let any monsters hurt you, baby."

"Pinkie swear?" he asked, still crying. She tightened her grip around him and buried her face into his fiery hair.

She smiled faintly and whispered, "Pinkie swear."


End file.
